lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The PixelFox Movie 2
Background The LEGO PixelFox Movie 2 is Movie made by Pixelated Studios, Hidden Zach and The LMMCU. It is the sequel to The PixelFox Movie. Plot After the events of the last movie everybody thought everything would be okay, right? WRONG! Neo and Benny are having a war and everybody is caught in the middle of it. But a darker force lies behind the scenes a force that could turn our hero to the dark side. Full Plot Part 1:The War Begins The movie picks up one week after the last one.Pixel is a new admin in the LMMCU since Vesp died.Pixel notices that tensions are rising between Neo and Benny.Marty and Trigger come in to introduce 2 new users Peace and Sky.Pixel introduces himself and makes some jokes that make Sky laugh.Pixel hears yelling from outside and goes to check out and says goodbye to Marty,Trigger and the new people.Pixel rushes to the Outside of the building to see Benny and Neo fighting Pixel tries to break up the two but Neo punches Pixel in the face.Pixel enraged tackles Neo into the ground and starts beating him ferociously.Newcomer Le Le rushes over to Pixel and pulls him off of Neo.Neo storms off.Le Le says that she is going to tell Marty about it.Benny thanks Pixel for standing up for him.Pixel asks Benny why Neo is mad at him and Benny says that Neo thinks that he deserved to be banned and that he and Clara are the same person.Pixel questions him and asks how people can be 2 people at once.Benny tells him about Socks a form of people who are just puppets controlled by the same person. Meanwhile Neo rushes in and tells Marty that he thinks the Benny and Pixel should be banned.Marty asks why and Neo explains that Pixel attacked him and tried to kill him.Marty is shocked and says that he will give Pixel a warning. Marty goes to Pixel's house and gives him a warning and Pixel tells him that he did it in self defense,Marty does not believe him and still gives him a warning.Pixel decides to go to the Temple Of the Dead where GT lives.Pixel asks GT about Socks.GT tells Pixel that Sock Accounts are the most dangerous things in the wiki universe one person could take down an entire wiki with them.Pixel asks how to create these sock accounts.and GT shows him a dark room inside of his temple called the Staff Of Sock Accounts..GT makes Pixel promise to never tell anyone about this dangerous tool.Pixel promises and leaves.Pixel sees Neo and apologizes for earlier Neo accepts his apology and Neo tells him that he will get Benny banned for his actions.This frightens Pixel as he slowly walks away.Pixel warns Benny of this upcoming war as Benny tells Pixel that he needs to get the rest of the LMMCU on his side.Pixel believes in Benny but he decides to go to bed that night. The Next morning Pixel hears gunfire outside of his house and Pixel gets dressed and rushes to see the members of the LMMCU fighting and trying to savagely murder eachother.Pixel finds Gala who is trying to hide and asks her what is going.Gala tells him that last night Neo turned the entire wiki against Benny but some people beileve benny so they are helping him.Pixel asks Gala where Marty is and Gala points to the center of the city.Pixel starts running while trying to not get killed.Pixel runs into the town square to see Marty shooting down LMMCU Members on Benny's side.Pixel tries to reason with Marty but Marty says Benny can no longer be reasoned with and he is trying to kill everyone in the LMMCU.Pixel asks why Marty the founder of the LMMCU is trying to kill the members as Marty pulls out his minigun and starts to fire into some more people.Pixel runs to Benny's house and sees Benny packing up his stuff.Pixel asks Benny what he is doing and Benny tells him that they have to leave the LMMCU.Pixel tells Benny that they have to stay and fight for there rights and not let Neo boss him around.Benny hestates then agrees that they have to take down Neo.Pixel and Benny walk out to see an onslaught of dead LMMCU members lying in there wake..Pixel stands in horror as they walk towards Neo's house.They here a whispering and they see Gala TBC Part 2:The Turn To The Dark Side Pixel wakes up in limbo the place where Characters PixelFox666 as Pixel-A hyperactive cat person and a new admin to the LMMCU MilesRS777 as Marty-The founder of the LMMCU BENNYTheAVENGER as Benny-A member of the LMMCU who was framed as the creator of ClaraPerve.The Leader of Team Benny MLG-Neo-Futurist as Neo-A hacker who works for the LMMCU who is mad at Benny.The Leader Of Team Neo RealGameTime as GameTime-A ghost who is an admin in the LMMCU Trigger Happy The Gremlin as Trigger-One of the burecrats in the LMMCU Skylanderlord3 as Sky-An epic dragonborne who is new to the LMMCU The-Cipher-King-2002 as Cipher-A cringey farter LeTesla as Le Le-The logical one PeaceableKingdom-A new kid who likes Minecraft Story Mode and Skylanders HotClara as Clara-One of the main antagnoists The Hacker as The Hacker-The main antagonist GalaGamez as Gala-One of Pixel's friends Teams Team Benny * Benny * Pixel * Gala * Cipher * Skittle * Peace Team Neo * Neo * Marty * GT * Sky * Le Le * Trigger = Category:Movies Category:Pixelated Studios Category:Lego movies Category:Delayed Category:Indefinite Hiatus Category:2018 Category:Inactive Pages